1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mechanical devices for handling of frozen ice cream in order facilitate for the operator to dislodge in, removal from the substance and serving of an attractive spherical shaped unit of the product.
2. Related Art
It is to the knowledge of the inventor not found on the market and nor earlier patented a convenient operated motor driven device for handling frozen ice cream. The intention with this invention is to provide a device which when operated properly will caving it's way with ease through the substance and forming a spherical unit of the substance which easily can be served where applicable, by releasing the sphere from the unit on command of the operator.